


RapeTale

by Foxes_Of_Time



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 976 to be specific, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Calypso Knows about Resets, Calypso's universe is RapeTale, Different dimensions (aka timelines), Ecto-Female Body/hair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic that defies logic?, Monster Heat, Other, PTSD, Slow romance since Cal has PTSD, Time Shenanigans, Undertale Universe, brief mention of Underhorror universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxes_Of_Time/pseuds/Foxes_Of_Time
Summary: Not every story (fiction or nonfiction) are happy tales, sometimes a person needs to face true hardships that one must overcome before finding real happiness. Most people follow fate’s red strings, but there are some who are able to cut themselves free. After facing hardships, some victims will use their past pains as a motivator to do what they believe is right, and set others free from the pain they similarly felt. This story is one such tale, the story of how a Papyrus became…Calypso and how “she” became a Judge of Timelines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RapeTale is owned by myself (I will create a tumblr account for it later when I am not busy with school work or have more.)  
> Also, I will give warnings when a violent or eventual sexual scenes in the future comes up.  
> On another note, if you don't like these pairings or my story in general then please leave now. I know this chapter's Sans and next will be ooc from what you are used to, but this is what happened for this alternative universe. Sorry, yet not sorry. If this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable but you still want to read then just wait for Part B come out.  
> Anyways, onto the RapeTale.  
> \----  
> Rape- to force a person to submit to sexual intercourse against that person’s will; to plunder; to despoil; an act of violation or abuse.  
> Renegade- a disloyal person who betrays or deserts his cause; outlaw or rebel; traitorous;

It seemed to be a morning just like any other within Snowdin. The smells of Cinnabunnies, pine trees, and freshly fallen snow carried on the wind. To the Great Papyrus it seemed like it would be a good day. He had just made special brownies that usually himself and his brother Sans would make on bad days when the other was not feeling good. Lately, Papyrus has noticed how Sans was drinking more than usual, the deep dark purple rings under his eye sockets, rise in night-terrors (caused by the increasing number of Resets Papyrus sadly acknowledged), magic becoming unstable, and told so very few puns that Papyrus missed them.

After getting a couple of brownies and a glass of monster milk, Papyrus went upstairs quickly and carefully. He started to walk down the short hall to Sans’ room. Stopping at the door, he placed the milk carefully beside the brownies on the plate and used his free hand to knock on the door then proceeded to open it. He immediately saw and heard the lewd scene before himself and flushed in embarrassment. Sans was in the middle of mating with the single mother bunny monster that runs the Inn. She had noticed Papyrus with the plate in his left hand and the other still holding the door knob, which made her hysterically embarrassed for getting caught. Snapping out of his “trance” immediately apologized and placed the plate carefully on the floor by the door, and closing the door as he left the room.

Upon closing Sans’ door, Papyrus practically ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make spaghetti for later that day. As he made the preparations, he did not hear the short yelling match on the stairway nor the door slamming shut. Sans came into the kitchen irked and headed towards the fridge, opening and reaching for the large bottle of monster ketchup. Papyrus upon seeing this, lightly scolded Sans for drinking before noon. The already annoyed older brother slammed the fridge closed; jarring the ceramic items off on top to crash onto the floor and shattering. Sans’ actions scared Papyrus, causing him to back up a couple of steps. What happened next will forever be imprinted into his memories.

( **Warning** : “Hold onto your butts.” -Ray Arnold, Jurassic Park.)

Sans started yelling at Papyrus for “ _disturbing his needed alone time_ ” and blaming him for causing his bed partner to leave. Frustrated at his little brother’s silence and shivering, Sans proceeded to use his “blue attack” to levitate Papyrus to be thrashed upon the ceramic shards over and over; this caused Papyrus to gain a variety of shallow and deep cuts on his bones (Starting off the damage was -5 HP, but as he gained deeper cuts, the damage increased to -10 HP). Papyrus pleaded for Sans to stop and was sorry for disturbing, he just wanted to be a good brother. However, Sans frustration and anger only increased. A mere few minutes went by as Sans got tired enough and finally released his brother off the sharp ceramic shards then threw him into the kitchen sink’s cabinet. Papyrus yelped then weeped in pain, causing Sans’ irritation to be rekindled. Sans finally had enough, he walked over to his little brother and backhanded him (-5 HP). Papyrus’ skull snapped to the right from the force of the slap (Status: HP 25/150), he became silent despite tears still running down his maxilla. After a quick debate in his skull, Sans unknowingly began to unweave the Weaver’s threads of fate.

The short skeleton used his magic to dismiss Papyrus’ clothes except for his bright red scarf. Papyrus tried to fight back without harming Sans, feeling that if Sans succeeded with his plan, he would not be able to escape. However, Sans seemed to have had more practice than he thought and managed to tie Papyrus’s hands behind his upper spine and mouth real tight. Papyrus felt as if he lost, but still clung to a small piece of hope of breaking free. Now that Sans had his little brother where he desired, he leaned back to enjoy the view. It was almost hilarious to Sans seeing Papyrus tied up like he was a Christmas present, a nice present for him to enjoy. Taking out his phone, he took some pictures as mementos for later.

An idea struck him, “ _why not share this with some pals_?” he thought, which he proceeded to call some of “pals.” On the phone we began to lie say that his little bro was in heat and he needed help “taking care” of him. After hanging up, he just needed to get Papyrus ready for some “ _fun_.” Being a fellow skeleton, Sans knows which spots that can drive a skeleton monster insane; sadly, some spots only work if the partner trusts the other (not that Sans or Papyrus know about it). Papyrus was fully crying now as Sans was almost caressing some of his Erogenous Zones, he tried to fight his magic from reacting but when Sans found the spot near where his pelvic and spine meet, making his magic form etco parts (a tummy, a dick, and an ass). Papyrus started to get lightly hazy and tingly from Sans touch and let out a weak moan. Sans froze before he smirked and started rubbing harder, making his little brother scream louder. Ten minutes passed before the doorbell rang, making Sans temporarily stop to answer the door. His “pals” proceeded to follow the short skeleton to the kitchen where Papyrus was currently trying to unsuccessfully get free. When the tall skeleton looked up as the footsteps got closer to the kitchen, he stopped knowing that now Sans had back up, there was no hope for escape.

When they entered the kitchen, Papyrus saw who Sans called. At the doorframe was Doggo, Drunk bunny, a large snowdrake, and a lox, and to make matters worse was that they were all very horny males. Out of all the dicks there, Doggo’s scared Papyrus the most since the base of the dick had a large knot already forming. Papyrus started weeping some more and looking down so he didn’t have to look at his soon to be mounters. Sans asked who wanted to go first to “breed the lil slut?” which made the other males groan and push each other away, trying to get to Papyrus’ ass first. Finally, Doggo won the first round and proceeded to lick Papyrus’ hole to lube it up first, and nearly came from how tight the channel clenched onto his tongue. After with a few more licks, Doggo got into position behind Papyrus and pushed in until he was at the start of his knot. Giving Papyrus a few seconds to adjust before thrust in and out like wildfire. While Doggo was having a great time and the others enjoyed watching the “show,” the pain was like someone had ripped something in Papyrus’ insides and the burned spread like fire in his bones. In addition, Doggo’s blunt claws were piercing on his hips bones through his ecto parts tightly, causing Papyrus to weakly moan at the pain. Twelve minutes had passed before Doggo finally shoved his fully swollen knot inside Papyrus’ ass.

When Doggo’s knot finally released him, Papyrus was mounted again by the Drunk bunny this time, keeping Doggo’s cum from escaping. Thankfully, the saying “ _as quick as a bunny_ ” applied true for this drunk wretch thought Papyrus. However, the relief was only temporarily as the lox decided it was his turn. The lox kept a brutal pace than Doggo did that it could be seen pushing Papyrus’ etco tummy outward, causing Papyrus to start screaming loudly behind his scarf and more tears flowing down his maxilla. Everyone but Sans got a turn, which he then asked for them to go another round if they desired. This caused the others to go into a rut-like frenzy to breed the tall skeleton, causing Papyrus’ cries to become even louder at their brutal pace. Each of the mounting males checked to sure that their cum did not spill from Papyrus’ hole. Finally, Sans decided to get his turn, causing the others to leerily cheer for him; Sans laughed and made a pun to keep them entertained. He asked what type of dick he should make for this “bitch.” Doggo cried out “a larger knot,” the lox stated he wanted it “long,” snowdrake said “wide and rigid,” but it was the Drunk bunny’s request that really got them going. “Bumpy spines,” laughed the drunken bunny, making every one of the horny males to pause to look at him before grinning. Papyrus whimpered and started shaking his head “no” for what was to come. Sans made his magic comply with his friends’ requests to make his etco dick then moved Papyrus’ body into the doggy style. He proceeds to line up his dick with his brother’s asshole then thrusts forward, the screams before was nothing compared to now. Instead of making the spines soft, they were actual hard barbs to cause pain, which only Sans and now Papyrus knows about. The tall skeleton’s tears began falling like a waterfall from the terrible pain his older brother was causing.

* * *

 

In Dr. Alphys lab, Hotland

  


Dr Alphys was just collecting her ramen noodles before she sat down to watch the cameras. Everything was fine in Hotland, Waterfall, and New Home when she decided to check on Snowdin’s cameras. Ruins, everything is normal ( _Sans isn’t in his sentry like usual at this hour_ ). Forest, fine, but _where is the Snowdrake and the Lox_? _Eh, Doggo is…not at his station like usual…odd_. Alphys goes through the other camera not spotting anything else unusual until she noticed movement in the skeleton brothers’ kitchen. She zoomed in and cleared up the blurriness to discover… _No_ … _this can’t be right_ … _is_ … _is Papyrus crying_ … _he is shaking his hea-skull in a “no” motion_ … _OH MY GOSH PAPYRUS HAS **CUT MARKS**!! WHERE DID HE GET THOSE?!? Did Sans do_ … _Wait_ … _THE **MISSING SENTRIES** ARE THERE TOO?? Why would they and Sans_ … _This uneasy feeling in my stomach…I need…I need to call Undyne_ …

Dr Alphys ran as quickly as she could to get her phone upstairs then proceeds to call the Captain of the Royal Guard. When Undyne stopped training to pick up her phone and answered, Alphys interrupts before Undyne could say a single word, telling her what is going on at the skeleton’s house. Undyne was frozen in shock for a moment… _Papyrus…being…by some of Snowdin’s sentries and…Sans_? Then the emotions anger and hatred, which she had only felt for humans, consume her. Before hanging up she asked Alphys to prepare a medic bay for when she and Papyrus arrive. Her soul lite up like a bright star and spears shot towards the ceiling in anger at the **INJUSTICE** for her best friend was suffering from. So angry, she forgot to put on her armor and ran towards the location where the Riverperson dwells. _She needed to save her best friend post haste._

* * *

 

The Great Papyrus whimpered since he screamed himself hoarse from his tormentors' actions, despite the gag around his mouth, feeling pain everywhere on his person. _This is wrong_ … _Sans, please **stop** , we are brothers aren’t we_? _Why would he do this_? ... _Had he truly done anything to deserve this treatment_? ... _No_ … _No, I **don’t want this**_ … _I am not a w-whore_ … _I do not want this brother_ … _I don’t like being degraded or used_ … _Sans, I **trusted** you_ … _I looked up to you_ … _I loved and cared for you_ … _But now_ … _you do **this**_ … _with your_ … _friends_... ** _breeding_** _me_ … _And all of you bruising my hips, femura, and humeri_ … _Weren’t we already **broken** enough from the **RESETs** Sans_? … _I_ … _I feel a burning in my soul_ … _Is this the **hatred** you felt for the human Sans_? … _Except_ … _this time_ … _it’s at_ … _ **YOU**_! _I will have my revenge, I swear it_ … _I will find a way to make you **wish** you were stuck with the **human** in the Judgement Hall, this_... _I_ … ** _VOW_**.       

Undyne sped down the lane towards the skeleton brothers’ house with a different spear then her usual, which looked like a sharper and black colored version of King Asgore's trident. This was a sign to those outside watching that a crime was in the process. When she made it to the house, she wasted no time by kicking down the door. So hard that the door broke off the hinges and crashed into the tv, which smashed it into pieces. Then stomps into the kitchen to see what was unfolding; Sans had his knot deep inside his shaking younger brother. The scene caused her magic to flare, turning the culprits’ souls green and using her deadlier spears to keep them from escaping. After this, she proceeded to carefully but quickly rip Sans' still present dick from Papyrus, causing pain for both Sans and Papyrus. She then whistles for the other dog sentries and told them what has happened. She orders for them to take these poor excuses of monsters to be shackled with special cuffs and taken away to the cells in New Home.

Quickly she went up the stairs to find Papyrus something comfortable to wear for the journey. Undyne came back with soft sweat pants that Velcro at the knees and a shirt she got him for his last birthday. When arrived in the kitchen, she saw he was still tied up and made haste to undo the knots. Papyrus carefully, but gratefully put on the clothes Undyne brought him. There were no words to describe what both were feeling; _how does one give comfort when the other is weary of touch or the other tell how grateful they are, but too exhausted and sore to say anything_? Finally she said they should go to Dr Alphys to get his wounds cleaned up before eating something to regain health. Papyrus just slowly nodded and followed Undyne. Undyne chanced it and gently put a hand on his left shoulder. Papyrus at first tensed, but when she did nothing else, he uncoiled slowly as they walked. Undyne’s fins on the sides of her face drooped knowing what he suffered would most likely take a long time to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is owned by Toby Fox  
> Underfell is owned by Underfell community  
> Underswap is owned by PopcornPr1nce  
> Horrortale is owned by Sour Apple Studios  
> ErrorTale is own by Lover of Piggies  
> \----  
> Ok, so prologue Part A is done and I will start on Part B later when I am inspired (or typed, maybe).  
> Tumblr for this AU is up: http:// rapetaleau. tumblr.com take out the spaces


End file.
